Halls Of Stone
by TalvariSheElf
Summary: A sequel to "A Change of Fates". Talya and Thorin are home now in Erebor, but there is no such thing as happily ever after. There is still darkness growing in the world of Middle Earth...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not my own, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this. (Though I wish I could.)

Please read my first story in this line, A Change of Fates, or this story won't make much sense.

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm finally back. Its been… well to be honest, an awful couple of years. I went through a hell of a divorce and am now a single mom of two (my eldest, with a heart condition, and my youngest, with speech delays) and work full time. I am sure that does not mean much to most of you… But I do apologize for leaving this for so long, untouched.

Without further ado…

* * *

The next morning, a quiet hush had descended on the dwarves, and with it, an air of palpable excitement and longing. Thorin was quieter than usual, his face contemplative, and I walked quietly at his right side, Dain at his left with the rest of the company close behind.

The atmosphere, too, amongst the men and woman of Bard's people, had changed. They were anxious, worried, and I could understand why. They, much like me no doubt, were wondering how well they would be received by the rest of the dwarves. I had no illusions that everything would be smooth sailing from here on out just because Thorin had told my story and had demanded respect on my behalf. In fact, I wasn't entirely sure that wouldn't make things worse.

Thorin seemed to sense my anxiety, or perhaps he just knew me well enough by now, and he reached out and brushed a hand against my arm, rolling the back of his knuckles across the skin there. I offered a small smile but said nothing.

It was a little past mid-morning when the Erebor came into clear view. Dain had told us his kin had been working tirelessly to fix the damage wrought by Smaug and the battle, but I had not realized just how skilled the dwarves were, or how quickly they could work. Even from the distance in which we stood, I could see that most of the rubble had been cleared away and the battlefield in which we had fought was clear of debris.

The pace in which the dwarves traveled picked up and I glanced back towards Bard' people, concerned that they would not be able to keep up with the sudden haste. My gaze fell to the elves, then, too, and I began to wonder if it was not best to let the dwarves go on ahead, first to greet their kin, then to explain the situation at hand. I did not have any doubt that Dain had probably mentioned that Men were coming to stay under the mountain, but I worried about just how well they would be received.

"Thorin… Maybe it's best if you guys went on ahead. Bard's people aren't going to be able to keep up at this pace and I'm concerned at how well they are going to be received by the rest of your people. Not to mention the elves. Your arrival is going to cause a whole lot of commotion as it is. At least if you get there first, you can kind of brief everyone on what's going to happen." I said, glancing over at Dain, then Thorin. Thorin raised an eye brow and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right, Talya. In my haste to return, I had not much given thought to the mingling of Man and Dwarf. No doubt there will be some who find the idea reprehensible." He replied slowly, his mouth turning to a frown. "I do not much like the idea of leaving the Men and Elves to their own devices, however. Dain, perhaps you can stay…"

"Stay behind with this lot?" Dain asked, then snorted, as if that was answer enough.

"Dain's not really the best choice. I don't think the whole telling people to sod off really endeared him to all that many. He probably would just make thing worse. No offense."

Dain shrugged and Thorin glanced at him, then at me.

"Then who would you suggest?" I just stared at him and watched his eyes narrow further. He shook his head thoroughly. "No. I will not allow you to stay amongst these people. I still hold little trust in elves, and I have seen the way in which some of the guards of Lake Town have treated you."

"You will not _allow_ me?" My voice dropped about ten degrees. Dain wisely stepped away while I turned to glare at Thorin.

"I wasn't aware that you suddenly could tell me what I am allowed to do, or not to do."

"I am to be your husband. I am to protect you, to keep you safe. I can not do that when you rush head long into any situation."

"Rush head long into a situation? That's rich, coming from you! Mr-I-am-going-to-charge-Azog-and-get-my-ass-kicked-in-the-process." Dain snorted and both Thorin and I glared at him.

"Look, Thorin, I am about the only one besides Bilbo and Gandalf that can mingle freely without much of an issue. No offense to Bilbo, but no one is going to take him seriously and Gandalf is not one to interfere. I can stay behind and make sure everyone behaves and, along with Bard, direct everyone accordingly."

"Bard," Thorin growled out. "I do not like that Man."

"Why? What has he done to you?" I asked, exasperated.

"He…. He holds feelings for you," He admitted lowly. I let out a puff of air.

"Does it matter? I chose you." I tilted my head up ever so slightly and Thorin's eyes flicked to his ring at my throat. "Besides. The fact that he has feelings for me proves nothing except that he has exceptional taste."

Thorin let out a snort.

"I refuse to have the title of Queen simply because we are married. I want to be able to help. Staying here with people that, for the most part, I get along with and enjoy the company of, is not really that big of a deal. Trust me."

"I do," He said immediately. "It is others that I am wary of."

"I'll be fine. Besides… to be honest with you… I'd rather not…" I fumbled for a moment and frowned.

"You would rather not…?" Thorin prompted.

"I don't want to walk in there with you the first time you cross the gates. Your people are going to mob you, eager to see their King again, or in the case of some, for the first time. I want you to enjoy seeing your people without the curious glances they will send my way, or the questions they are no doubt going to ask. I'm nervous enough as it is of my reception without being thrown into a crowd of hundreds unprepared."

"I told you, they will adore you."

"I don't think you nor I are naïve enough to believe that everyone will be okay with you taking me as a wife, or that they will be okay with you making peace with the elves, or with you allowing the people of Lake Town to stay there. And god forbid what they will say when your decree comes down that you guys will be rebuilding Dale and Lake Town free of cost."

Thorin had nothing to say to that.

"So, let me stay behind. Let me do this."

Thorin watched me a long moment, then sighed.

"I should know better by now than to attempt to stop you from doing anything you have set your mind to," He said finally. "No doubt if I had willed you to stay, you would have found your way around it."

"Of course, I would."

He managed a small smile, then took my hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it, a finger stroking the inside of my wrist gently.

"Be safe, _Amrâlimê._ I will await your arrival on the morrow."

I tightened my hand in his and stepped away once he let go.

It did not take long before Thorin and Dain had made their way through the dwarves to inform them of the change of plans. While a few members of the original company glanced my way with concerned or questioning looks, most everyone else looked excited. Or relieved that they did not have to continue at such a slow pace. Probably both.

"Let us make haste and return home!" Thorin finally called out loudly to the dwarves around, a cry coming up from them. Thorin and Dain charged on ahead, leading their people on towards Erebor. I waved on the company members as they passed, shaking my head in amusement at the near childlike excitement that they all held. By the time the few dozen dwarves had pulled ahead, Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, and the elvish Captain I had spoken to days before stood next to me. They all were staring at me and I shifted.

"What is that all about?" Bilbo asked, glancing up at me.

"They are excited to go home." I said simply. "We won't be far behind and it's probably best that they get all of the head butting and ass-slapping out of the way before the rest of us get there."

"Ass-slapping?" Bard asked, an eye brow raised. I shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe not. The sentiment remains. Let them get out their greetings out of the way. The rest can wait."

The elf sniffed.

"I would think that the matter of peace betwixt our king Thranduil and your dwarf-king would be of more importance." He commented. I let out an irritated grunt before I could help it.

"It is important, Master Elf. Therefore, the appropriate amount of time and delicacy must be applied to the matter. Rushing in there right here and now would do nothing but cause a whole hell of a lot of unnecessary friction. No doubt by the time we get there tomorrow morning, everything will have settled down and matters such as the presence of you and yours can be explained, and hopefully any nay-sayers will have already been shot down."

The elf blinked slowly, watching me with a measured stare.

"As long is the matter is settled 'ere tomorrow's eve. My King expects us back in a few days' time." He finally said with an incline of his head.

"It will be done," I replied. He gave a short bow and melted back into the crowds, no doubt going to relay the message to his people. I turned to face ahead once more when I noticed that the remaining three males were watching me.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"You speak so very strangely." Bard commented.

"You have no idea," commented Bilbo. "Have you heard her swear yet?"

"I have indeed," Bard answered with a short laugh. "Rarely have I heard such words so artfully combined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go on and laugh."

"I do believe we are." Bard said, matter-of-factly. I rolled me eyes and continued on our path.

"I am surprised that Thorin was so willing to allow you to stay behind, Talya," Gandalf commented after a long silence.

"He didn't, really. I think he's finally come to realize that I'll do what I feel is necessary regardless of what he thinks."

"It took him this long?" Bard asked, mildly surprised. "I knew that of you within a matter of weeks."

"Dwarves are stubborn." I said with a shrug. Bilbo snorted rudely and Gandalf allowed for a small chuckle.

"Coming from you that is so very amusing." Bilbo pointed out dryly.

"Can it, shorty." I grumbled.

"Can what?" He asked, genuinely confused. I huffed.

"Never mind."

That rest of the day passed slowly and uneventfully. While the mood of the dwarves had definitely improved the closer we came to the mountain, everyone else had become more somber and subdued. No doubt the people of Lake Town missed their homes and were still reeling from the recent tragedies and, like myself, worried about how warm their welcome would be once we finally reached Erebor.

By the time we had made camp and settled down after a short evening meal, the elves had begun to grumble and complain and a few of the men had snapped back at them in retaliation, the nerves getting the better of them. I had finally had to snap my fingers at them to get their attention, and between Bard and I, we finally managed to break up the mini-spat. The encounter had done little to improve my already grumpy mood. I was tired, sore, and my nerves were beginning to get the best of me. All I really wanted to do was get food and crawl into a big pile of furs next to Thorin and sleep for the next month.

* * *

The next morning, I woke with a start to the sound of shuffling feet. I popped open a bleary eye to the site of Bilbo making himself busy by the banked camp fire. I grumbled and burrowed my face further in my bed fur for a moment before stretching and grumbling. Some how I felt more tired now than I had the night before.

"Good morning, Talya." Bilbo said over his shoulder. He bent over a moment and pulled a long skewer out of the flames, then slid what looked like sausages onto a couple crudely hewn plates. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought Beorn was still around here somewhere."

I blinked a few times as I sat up and looked at the hobbit quizzically.

"You sound like a bear when you grumble like that." He said, passing me a plate. I stuck my tongue out at him, before taking the offered plate without much enthusiasm. I absent mindedly picked up a sausage and bit into it.

"Sonofabitch! That's hot!" I spit the piece of sausage back on my plate and panted. Bilbo shook his head at me.

"….It just came off of the fire." Bilbo said after a moments pause, his eye brow raised about as high as I imagined it could go. "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

I plopped the plate into my lap and let out a long, steading breath. Half remembered dreams and thoughts floated in my head, glimpses of the Arkenstone, a gold ring… It was all jumbled together and I could not cohesively piece any of it together.

"I don't know. I think its just nerves. I think I'd rather face a horde of orcs again than go into that mountain and face the whole of the dwarves."

"Well, I don't envy you that," Bilbo admitted as he settled himself down across from me. "But it will turn out all right in the end. I am sure of it."

"Thanks, Bilbo. I appreciate that."

We ate in silence for a while, appreciate the view of the sun rising and the quiet that early morning brings. It was not long before the bustle of camp began to make it self known. Bilbo and I cleared our plates and cleaned up our little camp site; dousing the fire, rolling up our bed furs, and gathering our things. I glanced over at the hobbit and realized with a sudden pang that I would miss him greatly when he finally set out for home.

"Bilbo?" I asked as I slung my pack over my shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing up, an unlit pipe in his mouth.

"Will you stay for the wedding ceremony, at least?"

A warm smile lit up his features and he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, eyes soft and misty.

"Good."

We finished gathering our things and slowly made out way to where Bard and his children had made their camp. After a few unenthusiastic 'good mornings' we began to walk amongst his people, letting them know we would be on our way soon. I smiled as I watched Bain stop now and then to help people gathering their things, a small feeling of pride welling up in my chest. He was turning into a fine young man. An unbidden thought came to my mind and I could not help but wonder what sort of man my son would have turned into had he been born. I brushed away the tears before anyone could see.

Mid-morning had come and gone before we had made any real progress. By noon, the gates of Erebor loomed ahead. One part of me wanted to rush ahead to find Thorin and the others, just for a sense of familiarity. The other part of me wanted to run in terror.

"It looks as though there is a welcoming party," Bard commented from my right. I looked ahead to find that there was indeed a large group of dwarves waiting, none of whom looked even remotely familiar. In fact, there was a few who's shapes I had to take a second look at. I looked more carefully and found that I had my first glimpse of a dwarven women; stocky and thick, much like their male counterparts, but with a decidedly feminine cast to their features. Curvier with softer lines to their faces. Their beards were but loose wisps compared to the full and thick beards of the males, though the hair on their heads was just as abundant and brilliantly braided and adorned.

There were probably fifty or so dwarves waiting, perhaps a dozen of them female. As we neared, I heard quite a few of the people behind us begin to talk in hushed whispers. While I did not catch much of what they were saying, I did here a couple of young men discussing what it would be like to kiss a woman with beards. I rolled my eyes and hoped like hell that none of the dwarves would catch on to any sort of conversation like that.

Bard and I glanced at each other before we paused and turned to face the crowd of Men and Elves.

"Remember that we are here as guests and act accordingly. I do not wish for it to be said that our people are of ill manners and grace." He said firmly, pausing to glance at a few of the young men who had been talking. Apparently, he had heard the discussion too. "And our elven friends of Mirkwood, remember that you act as delegates and representatives of your kin. You have come on a mission of peace. May your words and actions reflect that."

I nodded, impressed at his tact.

"I would have just told them all to shut up and be nice." I muttered.

"Which is why I spoke before you had the chance." Bard retorted.

"Shall we get this over with?" I asked, jerking my head lightly towards the doors behind us. He nodded.

"I suppose,"

We turned then and continued forward until we stood but feet from the dwarves ahead of us. They seemed very much unimpressed.

"Hail, dwarf-friends!" Bard called out, bowing low. "I am Bard, Master of Lake Town, and these are my people."

"Greetings, Master Bard," One of the dwarf males stepped forward. He looked very similar to Dain, and I wondered if it was a relative. "We have been told by our King Thorin and our Lord Dain to assist you in what ways we can."

"I offer you thanks, then, Master Dwarf." He bowed his head again, though briefly. The dwarf eyed him a moment, then made a swift motion with his hand.

"Let us take these people and their belongings within. The sooner we are done, the sooner we can go to our supper!" He called out. He turned to look at Bard and me.

"Our King has called for a feast this evening, to welcome your people, and to introduce his intended. We are to settle you and yours in and allow for a few moments for you to freshen up."

Bard cast me a sly look and I cleared my throat and shifted slightly. The dwarf was eyeing me curiously. Obviously, he did not realize that I was Thorin's intended and was no doubt curious why I was dressed in such a blatantly dwarvish fashion.

"No doubt after days on the road, we require more than but a few moments to freshen up. But in the face of a good meal and a gracious host, I think we can quite manage." Bard said, a friendly, albeit somewhat forced, smile on his face. I reminded myself to tease him later for the ass-kissing.

The dwarf said nothing to that, merely grunted, and turned to disappear in the throng of people. I shrugged at Bard before I, too, began to move among the crowd and help with belongings.

"I would prefer if you did not touch my things," Growled a man's voice, not too far off from me. I glanced up to find the same group of young men who had been talking crap earlier were facing off against a few dwarves who also looked quite young, probably younger so then Fili, Kili, and Ori. I let out an irritated sigh and pushed my way gently through the crowd to face them.

"Here now, whats the problem?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked between the two groups, eyes narrowed. The young man who spoke shifted.

"I can carry my own things. I do not need a _dwarf_ 's help." He gripped, shooting a nasty look at the young dwarf in the front.

"I was merely wondering how someone with such scrawny arms could manage even the smallest load," The young dwarf growled.

"I am not scrawny, you short bastard!"

"I could break you in two, whelp!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The young man went to move ahead, but I surged forward and caught him by the back of his shirt and jerked backwards, hard. About the same time, the lead dwarf was hauled off his feet by a sturdy dwarf woman with fierce eyes.

"None of that!" We both snapped at the same time. We glanced at each other briefly before looking at the males we had in our hands.

"Why don't you boys stop making asses of yourself and, instead, make yourself useful. Get your shit and get inside before _I_ have to beat some sense into you." I shoved the young man backwards and his friends caught him before he fell on his ass. They stared at me, startled, no doubt knowing who I was now after days traveling in my company. I pointed sharply back towards the people and, though they grumbled, they turned and disappeared into the crowd.

I turned to face the dwarrowdam who had also stepped in. She snorted and shook her head.

"I do not know what males would do without us females to step in now and again." She said. Her voice was deeper pitched than I was used to hearing from a woman, though not masculine, and still quite pleasant.

"I'm not sure myself. Sometimes I wonder why we put up with them." I answered.

"I do as well." She regarded me coolly, though not unkindly, sizing me up from head to toe.

"I suppose I ought to introduce myself, or my brother shall no doubt think me remiss in our hospitality." She said slowly. "I am…"

" _Amad!_ " A familiar voice called. Suddenly, Fili and Kili burst through the group.

"Uncle would like…" Fili paused then and glanced at me, then at the dwarf woman in front of me. She raised an eye brow, irritated by the interruption, but I could see a softness in those familiar blue eyes. Suddenly it dawned on me and I felt like smacking myself.

"Ah," Kili stumbled, glancing between the two of us.

"My sons," She said proudly, though with a hint of amusement. "Ever the eloquent ones. I am Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, and these are my sons, Fili, and Kili."

I bowed my head low to her then.

"It is an honor, my lady Dis. Talya Shadowbane, at your service."

She arched an eye brow then while Fili and Kili stared.

"When first my brother told me he intended to wed a woman of Man, I thought he had gone mad. I could hardly imagine Thorin taking a wife after all this time, let alone a woman such as yourself." She started, frowning. "Long has my brother been shadowed in pain and rage. Dark he had been these many years and yet… For the first time, there is a light within his eyes that has little to do with our home and our people. Within moments of seeing him… it became very apparent. And I believe that you are to be the cause.

"If nothing else, that would have been enough cause for me to meet you and at the very least, accept that you are to be his wife. But I have heard tales, too, of your bravery. Of how you saved Kili before Rivendell, and again when he was wounded. How you fought alongside our people, and how you ensured the survival of both of my boys and my brother. As a dwarf, that would be enough to grant you acceptance. But as a mother, and a sister…. I can do no less but to welcome you in our family with opened arms and wish that Mahal shall bless you all of your days."

Dis stepped forward then and we embraced tightly. Her warm welcome after worrying of how well I'd be received was nearly too much and I found that I had to choke back a few tears. Judging by the looks that Fili and Kili were giving her, they were more surprised than anything.

We stepped apart and Dis offered me her arm. I took it with a warm smile and she patted my hand.

"Come now. Let us bring you to my brother. Not that he would ever admit it, but he has been fretting terribly over your whereabouts. He seemed to be quite eager to be told of your arrival immediately, but I must admit, it quite slipped my mind." She smirked then, and it was a mirror of Thorin's. "I dare say he thought to hide you away."

"Fili, Kili, you stay here and make sure all goes smoothly. Come and find us when all is settled."

They merely stared after us a moment before they finally nodded. Dis led me away and I shrugged at the two brothers.

"I have to say, I was rather intimidated to meet you," I admitted once we had passed through the arches.

"And why would that be? Has my dear brother been telling wretched stories of me?" She asked, glancing at me with a slight grin.

"I do believe the words he used to describe you were 'difficult' and 'sharp-tongued'. Also 'stubborn', but I don't think I have come across a single person in my travels who hasn't been."

"Shame on him for worrying you so! I am as sweet as nectar…" She offered a wicked grin. "…as long as you do not rouse my ire. And it seems males are much more talented at such a task than females."

We laughed then, and we fell to telling each other stories of Thorin, Fili, and Kili. I was delighted to hear about Thorin when he was young, and all the trouble his brother and him got into. I found that I very much wished I had a chance to see him when he was not so care-worn.

"To be true, Fili and Kili remind me much of those two. The trouble they used to get into!"

"Used to?" I asked with a laugh. "They were trouble makers the entire trip! I can't tell you how many times we all were pelted with dirt or mud when those two went at it. Or the countless times they broke out into scuffles and impromptu wrestling matches."

"I find this does not surprise me over-much." She snorted.

"I can almost see how Thorin could have been like that. Every once and awhile, he will say something or do something, and such an impish grin will follow! I can remember the first time, we were in Rivendell, and he made a comment of how I had lost weight. I chided him and told him he should not make comment on a lady's weight. His response? 'I will remember that the next time I come across one!'"

She mock-gasped and I shook my head.

"He has always been a charmer," She replied sarcastically. "Frerin in truth was always the one who had the easy manner and sweet words. Not to say Thorin did not have his share of admirers. Many a lass fell for my dark and brooding brother."

We entered the main hall arm in arm and I gasped at the sight before me. I had thought the repairs on the gate had been impressive, but that was nothing compared to the sight before me. Gone was all the debris and webbing. Gone was the musky smell of stale air and decay.

Instead of being damp and cool, the hall was pleasantly warm and lit brightly with dozens of lamps and chandeliers. Dis pointed out this feature and that as we made our way through the hustle and bustle of crowded main entrance. Dwarves everywhere moved from her path and offered a gesture of respect, a bow here, an 'at your service' there. She answered each both with an incline of her head and thanked each dwarf who offered an 'at your service'. I was envious of her easy manner and acceptance. My head was already spinning, and they weren't even talking to me. Dis must have felt my tension because she winked at me.

"To tell true, I do not remember even a quarter of their names," She whispered in an almost conspiratorial tone. I chuckled despite myself. I decided I liked Dis, to hell with all the warnings.

We turned a corner and a familiar site loomed before me. Though now the great carved doors had been fixed and guards stood watch at either side, I recognized the 'common rooms' that we had stayed in when the company first reached Erebor. I smiled slightly to myself, remembering the night Thorin had all but proposed to me. The drinking, the jokes, the laughing, and my first tattoo.

"I would ask what has brought upon such a lovely smile, but I do not think I want to know that side of my dear brother." Dis said with a bark of laughter. I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that! Well, mostly. This is the same place we stayed after…The dragon. Thorin had proposed and the 15 of us had a hell of a party. Fili, Kili, and I all got our first tattoos that night. We were pretty hung over the next morning."

"Who ever decided on this room, then, has an ironic sense of humor. 'Tis usually a hall where delegates meet and official conferences are held." She smirked before stepping ahead and flicking her wrist.

The guards grabbed the great bronze door handles and pulled. With nary a sound, they swung open to reveal the interior.

Where before, moth eaten chairs and termite ridden tables had lay around and the only light had come from the fire place and few half-worn candles, now a grand, seemingly fresh-carved stone table stood, taking up nearly the entire area, back lit by beautiful red and gold tapestries. Finely wrought chairs with great, curving backs were lined up at each side of the table, most of which held stocky and well-dressed dwarves. A gold chandelier with grand arches and tines spread nearly the entire length of the table, the light from the candles bringing attention to the fine silver details inlaid into the dark stone table. Book shelves were now set against the wall across from the doors we had entered, scrolls already beginning to gather on the bare shelves.

I felt my heart in my throat as Dis lead me through the room. I could feel eyes on me as we neared the head table with Thorin, Dain, Gandalf, and the countless other nameless dwarves sat.

"Dear brother, have you not yet learned it is very rude to comment on a lady's weight? I would have thought you had learned your lesson when the dwarrowdam from the Iron hills slapped you after you asked if she were with child!" Dis called out once we were close. Thorin frowned and jerked his head up. His eyes lit up briefly when he saw me, but he quickly became guarded when he saw Dis and I arm-in-arm.

"My lady Dis," Dain said with a charming smile. He stood and offered a low bow to her.

"Piss off, Dain." She growled. Dain grinned and re-settled back into his seat.

"Sister," Thorin said, inclining his head to her. The warmth resettled in his eyes when he gazed at me. "Talya,"

"I must apologize. I quite forget to send word that our guests had arrived, particularly when I came across your intended. Were you planning on hoarding her away?" Dis said sweetly, with a wink in my direction.

"No," Thorin answered shortly. He stood up then, as did the rest of those at the table, and walked to my side. He held out his hand to me and Dis dropped my arm so that I could take it. "I merely did not wish for her to be overwhelmed."

"No doubt you had a little 'alone time' in mind as well, right, coz?" Dain asked cheekily.

"Pervert," I grumbled at the same time Dis said "Degenerate."

We grinned at each other then and both Thorin and Dain shook their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not my own, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this. (Though I wish I could.)

* * *

Our attention was suddenly diverted when someone cleared their throat, loudly. Thorin turned, face passive, to look at a very broad-shouldered and scarred dwarf with pale red hair that was braided tightly to his skull. His beefy, tattoo-covered arms were crossed, both of his bushy eyebrows narrowed. Thorin inclined his head slightly towards the dwarf.

"Lord Uskal Stonefist," Thorin said, "From the Blue Mountains."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead the second he laid eyes on me. I glanced briefly at Thorin before inclining my head towards him and giving the best smile I could offer, at the point in time, which probably was more like a grimace.

"Lord St…" I barely managed to get out before the dwarf slammed his massive fist down on the table. I could hear the stone creak under the strain. To my credit, I did not flinch. Well. Maybe a little.

He snarled a word I could barely decipher in dwarvish. It was not something pleasant, I gathered, by the general reaction of those around me. Thorin's face immediately hardened, Dain's eyebrows shot up, and Dis looked outraged. Even a few of the dwarves who had been standing around Uskal looked mildly surprised.

"You dare call your king a fool?" Dain snapped. Uskal let out a harsh snort, reminiscent of a bull readying to charge.

"Vagabond, you mean. A king of fools. A king of thieves and peasants," Uskal snarled. "King indeed. And where has this king been all these years while those of us in the Blue Mountains and even your Iron Hills, Dain, scrapped and rebuilt? Wandering on fools' errands, no more. And here, you retake our kingdom of old and instead of hiding it away as the precious heirloom it is, you fill it with this," He waved his hand at me, "Filth. The likes of Man and Elf, those whom have harbored jealousy and hatred for us as long as our forefathers can account! And no less, the same faithless dogs that abandoned _your forbearers'_. And now, hear tell, you are planning take this… daughter of Man as your wife?"

There were a few nods and shouts of agreement from the dwarves at the table. Thorin's jaw worked under his beard and I knew he was struggling not to let his anger get the best of him.

"You shut your bloody mouth!" Dain snapped, take a few steps towards the unruly dwarf. "Or I'll shut it for you!"

"You of all people defend him, Ironfoot?! The one who swore an oath of vengeance on those damned pointy eared sprites?! The same Ironfoot who threatened to haze and burn the realm of man should they ever get in the way of our business!?"

A few of the dwarves behind Uskal stepped forward, their hands fisted tight. Shouts and threats were being called out in both common and khuzdul and the noise was suddenly deafening. I stepped back a few paces to give Thorin room and stood even with Dis, who seemed relatively at peace despite all the arguing and thinly veiled death threats. She gave a mild shake of her head as if to tell me not to worry.

" _Shazara_!" Thorin finally roared. He had flung his cloak off of his shoulders and suddenly he was King. I could not place directly what it was that set him apart from the others. He wore similar garments, his perhaps even a little more careworn since he was still wearing his favorite cloak that I had stolen so many times throughout our trip, and physically he was not any more muscled. Compared to Uskal, he was actually a little small. But he had a presence. An authority.

All talking ceased and each of the dwarves lowered their hands, if only a little.

"I will not have you come into my halls, ones that I have won at a dear cost without your help, Uskal Stonefist, son of Ulef, and have you insult me or my own. I owe you no explanation for my doings nor do I expect you to question them. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and I can trace my lineage back through my fathers to Durin himself. If that did itself did not lend credence to my title as King, then take a look around you. I took back the Lonely Mountain. Without the help of you and yours, but with the help of those whom you call filthy and faithless. If it were not for this daughter of man," He motioned at me, "I would not be standing here. Nor would my sister-sons. So if I want your opinion, Uskal, and believe me I do not, I will ask it of you."

Both Dis and I winced at that last part. He had been doing so well until that last statement. Uskal had almost deflated until Thorin had spoken of his opinion. His face turned red and he took another step forward.

"If this is the madness that your line brings, then perhaps you and your sister-sons would have been better off dead." Uskals voice was dangerously low. There was a suddenly flurry of motion and suddenly Dis was on him, punching him with all the might she could muster. She was yelling at him in a mix of common and dwarvish, something I noticed that a lot of them did, despite having an aversion to speaking Khuzdul in front of non-dwarves.

"You filthy son of… _rukhs!_ I'll shove _iklal… thakal… ubzar… lukhud!"_ She growled between punches. Uskal had immediately gone on the defensive, batting away her punches and grunting whenever she'd land a solid one. Thorin, Dain and I rushed forward to grab her before the other dwarves decided to do more than just argue and shove one another.

Thorin and Dain dragged a cursing Dis off Uskal, who had a few of his brethren helping him to his feet. Uskal shoved them away and took a few steps towards Thorin. I stepped in front of him.

"Alright, enough. We all need to sit down talk this through. Nothing is going to get done if we all keep yelling and shoving and…"

Uskal was sneering at me and before I could get another word out, he had casually backhanded me. Stars exploded in front of my eyes as I fell and flew backwards a few feet to the sound of an angry roar and the shuffling of feet and scrapping of chairs. In the moments it took my eyes to regain focus, Uskal had stomped his way in front of me. Quicker than I would have given him credit for, he reached down and snapped my up by the front of my shirt.

"You! What magic do you have, sorceress? Corrupting the sons of Durin and conspiring behind their backs!" He hissed.

Thorin, Dain, and Dis were standing behind Uskal, the same few dwarves that had helped him standing in their way.

"Put her down," Thorin growled. He was well and truly angry now. It was not a voice I had heard since he was the Other Thorin. It made me go cold and I focused instead of Uskal.

"I have no argument with you, Lord Uskal. I have no magic, and I am not trying to steal anything." I answered, as passive as possible. I tasted blood on my lip and could feel my lip swelling. I was pretty sure I had bitten my tongue, too.

"Liar." He growled, his face now inches from mine. He tightened his grip on my shirt to the point that I couldn't breathe, and he raised his other fist. After my few near death experiences and the damn-near PTSD panic I felt when unable to draw breath was enough to trigger me into action. Instinct took over and I quickly reached in my jacket and pulled a cleverly hidden dagger Fili had given me some weeks before. Uskal jerked back in surprise at the glint of steel but not quick enough to avoid catching the tip of the dagger across his face. Blood welled up and began to trickle down his face. Had he not jolted, I may well have blinded him.

I stepped back, partially crouched, dagger in one hand, and watched the dwarf before me warily, heart in my throat.

His hand came up to the cut on his face and he glanced down at the blood. He looked back at me with hatred in his eyes.

"I will kill you for that," He snapped.

"You will do no such thing," Thorin snapped, coming to stand between us. He had a bloodied nose and his shirt was ripped but was otherwise unharmed. The dwarves who had dared oppose him were on the floor. Guards had rushed in at some point during the scuffle and suddenly the room was a lot more crowded.

Uskal glanced around him, noting that he was very much outnumbered. He turned to face Thorin.

"She is an outsider, and she pulled steel here, in this room where weapons are forbidden. Either of those were enough for a death penalty once." Uskal stated, accusingly.

"And you offered harm to my Queen. That is high treason. Also punishable by death." Thorin answered coolly.

"You are not yet married," Uskal snapped. "And she is still. An. OUTSIDER!"

He charged forward, throwing all his momentum forward. Uskal threw his arm back, meaning to land a punch on Thorin, but Thorin side stepped him, grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him around. His own fist came up and he laid a solid blow to Uskal's jaw. There was a loud crack and Uskal landed flat on his ass.

Thorin glared down at the dwarf who was staring up at the king with disgust.

"There will be war between you and I, Thorin-King," He snapped, his words waspish and mocking.

"So be it," Thorin answered. "Guards, get him the hell out of here."

Uskal's people moved in to haul him to his feet. Guards stepped forward, barring steel, and began to escort him out. Dain was at the head of the group, glaring menacingly. I had a feeling he wanted to do quite a bit more than just escort Uskal out.

Thorin glanced around.

"If any of you feel as he does, either step forward to fight me as in the ways of old, or leave with him."

There was slight shuffling before a little less than half of those present gathered their things and followed the dwarven lord out. Thorin's face did not change, though both Dain and Dis glanced at him to gauge his reaction. I could practically feel the tension and rage radiating from him.

"I thank you, kith and kin, who stand by me. I ask now that you all go to your rests. The bell will toll when dinner is to be served. Tonight we welcome guests into our halls."

There was much bowing and nodding to this, everyone very subdued after the fight. As soon as the room had cleared out, Thorin immediately turned to me. He cupped my face in his hand and very carefully brushed his thumb over my lip.

"Once again you pay for my foolishness." He said softly, with a sigh. I reached up and took his hand.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him, trying not to wince as the motion pulled my very swollen lip. "What the hell did I walk into?"

Thorin let out a long sigh and glanced at Dis. Her lips were drawn into a thin line. It was obvious she was still very angry over the death comment. They both glared at each other for a moment and I rolled my eyes. I tugged Thorin's hand and headed towards the table. He hesitated for a moment before he allowed himself to be led back to his seat. He plopped down unceremoniously into the chair. I could see how tired he was already and wondered if he had really been in this room all day. Dis followed behind and sat to Thorins left while I pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of him.

I took Thorin's hand again and looked over the raw and bloodied knuckles. I grabbed a cloth from the table, dabbed it in one of the untouched and undoubtedly alcoholic beverages and began to wipe clean the blood there. He huffed but knew better than to argue with me. Dis seemed surprised momentarily, then smirked, her stony façade breaking momentarily.

"So. What the hell is going on? I feel like I'm missing something."

Before Thorin could speak up, Dis answered.

"The second he got here he was dragged off into this hall for a meeting with all the lords of the dwarven realms. Some begging for loans or grants, some merely here to kiss arse and get in good graces with the sons of Durin once more. A fair amount were demanding to know just what in Mahal's good name was Thorin thinking, making peace with the elves, and offering not only quarter to Men, but also offering to rebuild their towns… Free of charge, no less." She glanced at Thorin, who was leveling her with an irritated look. She crossed her arms over her ample chest, seeming to be asking for an explanation herself.

"I owe them no ex…" Thorin started.

"It was my idea." I interrupted, dropping Thorins' hand and tossing the cloth on the table. I leaned back and threw a hand in the air. "We all would have been royally screwed if we hadn't all ended up joining forces. As for everything else… Offering up the one piece of jewelry that Thranduil wanted that no one was going to miss wasn't exactly a hardship, particularly if it meant that provisions would be provided. We aren't exactly prepared for winter. We'd make it, I'm sure, but not without using every last resource we have and screwing ourselves over in the long run. And as far as Bard's people were concerned… They risked everything to help us on our way and to help with the fight against the orcs." I finished.

"Not only that, but more than half were convinced he was positively daft for taking you as a wife," Dain started, walking back through the doors of the hall. The three of us glanced over at him as he made his way over and grabbed a mug and plopped down.

"Had they even..." Thorin started.

"They did not even stop to listen to a word Thorin said. Not that it would have mattered to that bullheaded Stonefist. But it may have helped relieve some of the tension." Dis replied. Thorin thunked his head back on his chair and let out a long exaggerated sigh. Dis held back a smirk and I had a feeling she was purposefully interrupting him just to rile him up.

"So basically, everything that happened here is my fault." I said flatly.

"Welcome to being a member of royalty, lass," Dain answered, taking a long draw of his drink.

"May I speak now?" Thorin asked sardonically, glancing between Dis and I. Dis bowed her head dramatically.

"Of course, my king," She answered, sweetly. Did I mention that I was really beginning to like her?

"Thank you," Thorin looked at me. "Do not blame yourself. As I told you before, nothing you suggested was anything I would not give freely to secure the future of our people. I have done worse things to keep my own safe."

"So what do we do now? Is… Oos…cool? Us..skull?" I fumbled over the way they pronounced the name, part of the sound seeming to be almost swallowed, the ending much harsher and nearly spit out. Thorin raised a single eye brow and without his facial expression changing at all, I knew he was amused at how badly I butchered the name.

"Is whats-his-butt really going to declare war on us over this?" I finally asked. Dain snorted into his drink and Dis glared at him. Thorin let out a short puff of air.

"Possible."

"He could have just been blowin' air out his arse to save face." Dain pointed out.

"Or he could be entirely serious. There is much contention over the entire affair. Between the Elves, the Men, and, no offense meant, Talya, but you as well." Dis stated.

"Granted, I get that. No offense meant, " I parroted Dis, "But you guys are really stubborn, ridiculously so. And I know you aren't fond of change or sharing your customs. Or your space. Or, really, anything… But you can't afford to play that game right now. You just can't. We need each other. We need to make alliances and prepare for the coming years. This was bad enough… But whats to come? It's worse."

Dain and Dis were watching me closely. Thorin glanced in their direction.

"What do you know of it, lassie?" Dain asked after a long pause. I tried to conjure pictures in my head, tried to think of anything I could remember, but my head was suddenly filled with a loud buzzing. It was bad enough to make me feel faint. I close my eyes and leaned forward.

"Talya?" Thorin must have called me more than once because he was suddenly squatting in front of me, one hand resting on my knee, the other balanced on his thigh.

"I'm okay. Just been a long few weeks." I forced a smile before glancing at Dain.

"There is something worse than orcs on the horizon. Something that every race is going to have to raise up and fight against. Not now. Not even in the next ten years. But in our lifetime." I almost said 'your' lifetime. My memory on what was to come was all but gone… But I knew it would not occur for another sixty years, give or take. I would most likely be gone by then while Thorin would be but middle-aged. My stomach churned at the thought.

"Let us retire for the time being. We have but another hour until the dinner bell tolls and I am sure you would like to change out of your traveling attire." Thorin said, still watching me with concern. He stood and offered me a hand. I took it and he gently eased me to my feet. Dis and Dain watched, both apparently in deep thought. They nodded to us and watched as we made our way out of the hall and towards our rooms.

If anyone is wondering, Dis is threatening in very broken words to shove something cold and steel really deep where the light does not shine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not my own, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not making any money off of this. (Though I wish I could.)

Thorin and I took our leave of the meeting hall, two heavily armed guards leading the way. After the little skirmish earlier, they seemed reluctantly to leave their king alone and quite frankly, I did not blame them. I knew there would be issues. I had been agonizing over them for days. But I did not think that out right war between dwarves would be a possibility.

Thorin had my arm through his, one of his large, ringed hands on top of my own. While his face was drawn into his usual stoic and brooding gaze, the tightness in which he held my hand proved that he was very much agitated still. While we were still greeted and bowed at and offered the typical 'at your service,' most everyone moved out of our way quickly. News seemed to have travelled quickly of Uskal's proclamation as everywhere we turned, I could hear a flurry of whispers that followed. The only change in Thorin's stone façade was when we heard two younger male dwarves discussing how he had knocked Uskal on his rear with one hit. That amazement in the youngster's voice drew to his lips a small self-satisfied smirk. I bumped against him lightly and offered my own small smile, to which he simply raised my hand to brush his lips against.

"My king," The guards paused outside of the door to his quarters and offered bows as they opened the doors.

"My thanks for ensuring we reached our quarters unmolested. Go now and join the rest in the halls prepared for the feast. We need not have any more quarrels. Ensure it is so," Thorin offered a nod to both of the guards before ushering me inside and closing the doors behind us.

It was not until the doors were closed behind us and we could hear the sound of retreating boots did Thorin come to me and wrap me in his arms.

"Damn that Uskal," He muttered against my neck. "You have only just healed and already you are under harm's way."

"Thorin… It's…" I started, but he stepped back and shook his head, holding me now at an arm's length, hands gently caressing my shoulders.

"Do not say it is okay, for it is far from. Dwarrowdams are few and far between and while they are not fragile things, they are still not as strong as dwarven males. We do not bring ourselves to hit them. It is… sacrilege… unless our own life is truly threatened. For him to have hit you so carelessly… It is against our nature. Tis but another reason that it was so foul that I ever laid hands on you, sickness or no."

He heaved a heavy sigh and dropped his hands from me, one coming up to rub his face, the other resting at his side.

"Hey, I forgave you for that. You were not of your own mind. That was not *you*." I took his hand and tugged him to the bed where I urged him to sit.

"What have I done to deserve you?" He whispered softly. He pulled me to stand in front of him and rested his head on my chest as he wrapped arms around me. It was such a sweet and vulnerable act. I rested my head on his and soothingly ran a hand through his hair. After a moment, we parted, and I crawled up onto the bed next to him, legs tucked to my chest, chin on my knees. I watched him for a moment, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Dis said you were dragged off to meetings practically the second you arrived. Have you been at that all day and night with no rest?" I asked, cocking an eye brow up.

"Nay. I had a few moments of reprieve. We paused once for a meager supper and again late in the eve to sleep. I did not slumber well- I worried for you and my mind seemed to spin endlessly. Would that we could simply skip this feast and take our dinner here. I do not think I can stand any more mindless rambling about who feels they are owed what." He leaned back and stretched then, a few audible pops issuing forth now and again. He groaned in appreciation at each one and I had to bite back a giggle. As serious as the matters at hand where, I could not help it. His groans were so low pitched and drawn out it almost sounded like he was purring.

"And what, woman, are you tittering over?" He asked, pausing in his ministrations to glance at me with a mildly exasperated look on his face. I just grinned and shook my head. He shook his shaggy head at me.

"Well, my love, if we are to go to this accursed function, I suppose it is time that we dress accordingly. I do not fancy standing in front of so many with a bloodied nose and torn clothing." He stood and turned to me for a moment.

"I guess. Probably wouldn't look great for me to show up all travel worn and dusty, either." He smiled and offered a hand to me. I took it and let him pull me to my feet.

"You would put to shame and out shine any one of them, no matter your manner of dress." He laid another kiss to my hand before leading me to one of the plain stone walls in his room that was flanked on either side by bookcases.

"Charmer," I muttered. He flashed a heart-melting smile, then reached out a hand and pushed on a brick.

Imagine my surprise when the entire four-foot wall opened to reveal a damn decently sized bathroom, complete with a vanity, tub, an area for changing, and a section cordoned off for taking care of one's business. I must have looked ridiculous, standing in the door way, gaping.

"Come now. Of all the wonders you have seen, you are shocked by a bathroom?" Thorin asked, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. He leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed, as he watched me explore, clearly amused.

"Well, yes. I mean… the door thingy. That's really freaking nifty." I examined the frame, wondering just how they managed it, then turned towards the bathroom and began to wander.

Way back when, I had always thought the dwarven halls of stone must be so drab and boring to look at. All grey stone and flat colors. The more I saw, the more wrong I realized I was. The stone floor was smooth, but not a simple, solid grey. It was marbled with darker and lighter colors, ranging from black to an off-white color. The walls were a smooth pale color, accented with an engraved boarder along the top and middle of the wall. Shelves were carved directly into the wall. Some held simple decorative trinkets, others glass bottles and vials that I assumed were meant for bathing.

The changing area to the right was a large "L" shaped piece of dark wood, solid and smooth planks for all but the top foot or so, where sections were notched out and depicted rich imagery of the mountain and trees, lighter and darker colored woods crafted artfully to give contrast.

To the left, and behind the door in which we came into, was another similar area where a toilet sat, complete with a pull handle above that I assumed allowed it to flush.

Along the back wall sat a large wash basin, a mirror hung above, a stand with clean towels to the left, and a rack for, I assumed, wet towels to the right. In each corner of the rooms, opposite of the toilet and changing rooms, were large potted ferns, adding a splash of rich green to the room.

The most eye-catching part of the room was the very center of the room; a tub, probably five feet across and three feet wide was entrenched into the very floor, with a lip of maybe six inches raising up on all sides. It was pitch black with decorative ruins done in a gold inlay and gold faucets. A thick, red carpet, two or so feet wide, ran around the entire length and width of the carpet. I peered further into it to find the tub to be deeper than I anticipated, probably close to four feet. On each side were benches to settle on.

I tried to think about when the last time I had a long soak in a hot bath and I realized it had probably been months. I wondered if dwarves had bubble bath.

"We do not have time for such opulence at the moment, my heart," Thorin's voice held an edge of amusement. "Though we can most certainly make time for it. Judging by the look on your face, I believe you would very much enjoy such an opportunity."

I glanced up at him to find that he was only a few feet from me now. I grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, yes I would."

He shook his head and gestured with his arm towards the wash basins. He pulled a small lever and water began to flow from a small tap just above the basin. He picked up a towel, flicked his wrist to unfold it, then wet it. He began to dab at the dried blood below his nose and in his beard while I pulled out my own towel and began to wash my own dirt-and-blood stained faced. At least it wasn't my blood this time. I dabbed at my lip. Well. Most of it, any ways.

We cleaned up the best we were able before making our way back towards the bedroom. With a touch, Thorin shut the door to the bathroom while I watched with longing. He chuckled and shook his head at the look on my face before leading me to a second chest-cabinet, which I had not remembered seeing the first few times we had visited his rooms.

"I had this brought here for you, along with garments from Lake Town, and a few more outfits of dwarven design that Ori had put together for you. It may be presumptuous of me to assume that we are to share a room from here on out…" He started. I was about to protest that it was not really presumptuous, but he held up a finger. "…but, if I remember… you sleep better when you are serenaded by the snores of a king,"

I laughed then and shook my head.

"Thank you, love." I said softly.

"You are most welcome," He answered. "Come now. Dress and we shall make our way down to dinner."

I nodded my head before opening the doors of the cabinet and looking through my options. It was, thankfully, mostly pants and shirts, though I did notice a couple of dresses.

"…Do I have to wear a dress?" I asked after a moment, chewing on my lip.

"Dress as you will," Thorin said over his shoulder. He was busy changing out his shirt for a non-ripped one. "I do not plan on dressing decadent and flaunt riches in the faces of those who have none, or who desire that which they have not earned. Rather I will go as I have travelled- in my worn cloak, my oaken-shield, and Orcrist at my side. Let them remember that I fought to be where I am, and that I am not to be trifled with, nor to be taken lightly."

I nodded slowly, more to myself than anything. His ire was still up, and I knew it would take him a long while to cool down fully. He had already faced so many tragedies and so much adversity. It was frustrating to see him have to put up with this, too. I knew part of it was that he was now king and that was just a part of it… But I also knew that adding me into the equation made things infinitely worse. I wondered, not for the first time, if he would come to regret falling in love with me.

In the end, I chose to dress similarly to Thorin. I pulled on black trousers and slipped a leather belt around my hips. Thick dwarven-style boots came next, fur lined with leather straps fastened securely. I pulled on an ash-grey, long-sleeved tunic, a black leather vest with silver fastenings, and my own thick cloak, lined with pale grey fur. I picked up my sword from where I had leaned it against the bed post and attached it to my belt.

Thorin came up behind me and adjusted my cloak minutely. He jerked his head towards a mirror inside the door of the chest.

"We are a well-matched pair, if I do say so myself." He said softly. He was right- we were dressed almost identically, with only a few, minor differences here and there. I leaned against him momentarily.

"Thorin, how serious is this?" I asked, watching his face in the mirror. His brow furrowed, and I turned to look at him.

"Do not worry…" He started.

"Don't tell me not to worry," I said, bluntly. "I am going to worry. First off, 'cause I am a woman and second off, 'cause this is my home now, too. If I am really going to be at your side every step of the way, then I need you to be honest with me."

He was silent for a moment.

"We do not have the proper provisions yet for another skirmish. Many are still wounded, and our supply of armor and weapons is lacking, and will be, for a few months yet, until the mines and forges are once again back in full working order. If it was simply Uskal and his clan, I would not worry over-much. It was those that left in support of him that are a cause for concern. It represents a fair amount of the ruling clans in the Blue Mountains. That does not count those that left, less than pleased, from prior meetings. At least two clans from the Iron Hills will most likely side with Uskal, should he make a move.

"Erebor was called home by countless clans, families… Individuals looking to better their crafts, or start anew. When Smaug came… They found purchase in the Blue Mountains. In the Irons hills. Marriages were made. Friends. Bonds. Those will not be so easily cast aside should it come down to war between us. We are a proud race. Quick to anger, and long to forget. Some will not forgive, nor forget, the betrayal they see when I once again trade with Thranduil-king and harbor those whom some see as enemies."

"We trade heavily with both the Irons Hills and the Blue Mountains. If there is enough of a debate, or if the ruling houses gathering and decide it is against their best interest, they will cut off trade before it can even begin again. We would trade mithril, steel, gems in exchange for food and other materials. With both Dale and Lake town destroyed and so many more mouths to feed… Well. Had it not been for you, my Queen, we more than like would not have had enough provisions for even our own through the cold before trade betwixt the dwarven realms could resume. It may yet still prove to be a sparse winter."

"Doesn't Erebor have any way to supply food?" I asked finally, after processing everything that had been said. Thorin raised a brow.

"After all of that, you are concerned about merely the food? I do believe the hobbit has been rubbing off on you," Thorin stated, the humor behind it forced.

"Of course, I am concerned about everything else! But a self-sustaining food source is hugely important. It means you must trade less for provisions, which opens you up to trade more for materials for whatever crafts being done. It also means that you must rely on other sources less. Yeah, having someone to trade with to get extra supplies is great when you want a little variety, which people inevitably demand, or to help fatten the larders when you have a crappy season, but in situations like this, if someone tries to cut you off to be petty, or to try and weaken you and your armies… Then it is not going to have as great of an impact. And beyond that, if you have surplus crop or whatever, that just gives you something else to trade out for."

Thorin just starred at me for a moment.

"What?!" I asked, almost exasperated.

"Talya, from what you have told us, and what I have gleaned from you, you were born the daughter of farmers, and you were, as you called it, a mere soldier. How were you able to become so learned in matters of state and trade as well, when it was not in your calling, or that of your families?" He was stunned.

"I studied… A lot." I answered with a huff. Which was true. Mostly. Okay. Not at all. I had just spent entirely too much of my youth playing simulation video games. _Pharaoh, Rise of Nations, Age of Empires…_ Entirely too many hours gathering resources, monopolizing trade of certain materials, and ruthless executing any competition. I passed Economics classes solely based on the fact that I played those games to death.

"So… Do you?"

"We hunt. We trade. We gather. We do not farm. We never have." He answered simply, still watching me with an odd expression.

"Well, that needs to change. I want to sit down with Ori and some of the boys to go over some things. Once we have that figured out, we can at least cross that off the growing list of problems. From there, we need to figure out just what we need, weapon and armor wise and see if we can't switch around some labor. See if we can't find more stuff to salvage. Its not ideal, but we can go back through Dale and salvage what we can from the dead orcs. We need to do something with bodies, anyways, or its going to a be a stinking, festering mess. Their tools may be crude, but they are serviceable. Worse come to worse, we scrap it and make other stuff out of it. What is the training like for the armies here? Do you have mandatory service or is it voluntary….?"

"I believe you need to sit in on meetings from now on." He finally said, and I groaned. "Hear me out. I have only just truly picked up the mantle of King. I was a prince. I watched my father rule and was taught and lectured. But never have I sat where I do now. My scope has been limited to the few around me, and my mind set was turned towards mere survival. You have given me much to think about. Truly, you must speak to me of your home more. I have known you were intelligent. I did not realize how learned you were. I have many advisors; most were there for my father when he ruled, and my grandfather before. Seldom do they offer new ideas, or ways to improve. Tradition, heritage, and history. That is what they rely on."

"I told you, Thorin. If I am to take up the title of your Queen, it will be because I have earned it, and because I contribute. Not just because we are shacking up together."

"I appreciate that, my love." He stepped forward to plant a kiss on my head. "Now we really must be on our way, otherwise we will be late."

He offered me his hand and I once more took hold of it. The two of us made our way out into the hall, side by side, hand in hand, dressed as the warriors we had always been. I cast a side-long look at Thorin and admired how handsome he was, how well put-together he was. He could put on such a mask that, unless you knew what to look for, you would never guess that something was bothering him. There was the slight furrow to his brow, with the left side raised ever so slightly in comparison to the left. The corner of his mouth was turned down to a minute degree and he would breath just a little deeper, as if the very air he was drawing in was helping him to clear his mind. I almost asked him what was bothering him, but I knew better. He would tell me once he processed.

We were almost at the dinning hall when he stopped and turned to me, brows fully furrowed.

"Talya…" He asked.

"Yes, Thorin?"

"What in Mahal's name does 'shacking up together' mean?"


End file.
